The present invention concerns a spinning preparatory machine (or roving frame) containing a machine frame and spindles arranged therein in at least one row and with flyers suspended thereabove and pivotable about a common, virtual or imaginary longitudinal axis of the machine between an operating position and a doffing position where the bobbins can be unobstructedly upwardly doffed from the spindles.
A spinning machine of this type is described, e.g. in the commonly assigned, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/243,947, filed Mar. 10, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,840.
The pivotability of the flyers in a spinning preparatory machine of this type, also called roving or fly frame, decisively improves the operability of the machine, particularly the bobbin doffing and donning operation.
As the flyers can be pivoted away above the spindles it is possible to doff the completed bobbins, placed on the spindles, in vertical direction and to remove them from the spindles, and also to donn new, empty bobbins in vertical direction onto the spindles. This facilitates the doffing and donning operation for the operators, if this operation is to be effected manually, or, respectively, renders automation of this operation feasible, as explained in detail in the above mentioned U.S. application Ser. No. 06/243,947.